


Obsession

by anxioushufflepuff



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Job, Canon Non-Binary Character, Consensual Sex, Elliott crushes so hard on Bloodhound holy shit, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is super self-indulgent, afab bloodhound, and they love him so much, ao3 why are you posting my tags out of order, does it really count?, mentions of switching, two horny dorks in love, well kinda, which is consensual and safe i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxioushufflepuff/pseuds/anxioushufflepuff
Summary: “What was it you were saying earlier?” they asked, their voice a deep growl.Their nails scratched over his chest, one hand toying with one of his nipples. They nibbled at his ear, the feeling of their sharp teeth bordering on painful but ever so sweet.“Fuck me.”





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Okay can someone _please_ tell me everything about this alleged apex discord server I keep hearing about? You know, the queer one where people talk about their Miragehound headcanons and fic ideas. I need y'all in my life. 
> 
> (Note: Bloodhound is described with a non-breast top area and a non-dick bottom area. Purely based on personal preference. <3 I don't use explicit language but I do describe their parts, so keep that in mind in regards to dysphoria triggers.)

It started out as a vague interest. Elliott had heard a lot about Bloodhound before he encountered them in the ring for the first time and he was curious what all the talk was about. To say that he was impressed after a complete disaster of a match on his part (and a loss for his squad) was an understatement. Bloodhound more than lived up to their reputation. Elliott was intrigued and couldn’t wait for the next time they met again in the ring. Time couldn’t pass any faster for him and his interest quickly turned into fascination.

Luckily for him, he didn’t have to wait long and they even ended up on the same squad.

Bloodhound seemed to at least appreciate Elliott’s skills in battle because every time they got to choose and were able to, they picked Elliott as one of their squad mates. (It went without saying that Elliott always picked Bloodhound any chance he got.)

Being their team mate was an even better experience than just facing them. Not only did they work very well together, but Elliott was also able to watch them up close. He loved every second of it. That’s when his fascinating shifted and turned into something else.

Wraith has started calling Bloodhound _his obsession_ when it was just the two of them. Unfortunately, that was quite often the case considering they had started to develop a good friendship. Elliott used to enjoy hanging out with her but maybe it was about time to find some new friends if she continued mocking him for his amateur-like mistakes in the ring. She seemed to enjoy it way too much. Elliott was annoyed, mostly with himself. She wasn't lying: He _was_ distracted every time he was around Bloodhound.

But quite honestly who could blame him?

Bloodhound’s movement was fluid, each move calculated and precise. They moved their body with grace and were so, so beautiful to watch.

To be fair, it never felt like Elliott had a chance but to get the biggest crush of his life. 

Physically, Bloodhound was very attractive. Sure, Elliott had never even seen a glimpse of their skin but it was easy to make out a strong and muscular body beneath all the layers. 

But it wasn’t just about physical attraction. The more time Elliott spent with Bloodhound, the more he actually got to know the other one. The few glimpses he caught of Bloodhound’s personality besides their professionalism on the battlefield showed him how good of a person they were.

He loved how much they cared about the ravens that always followed them. Or how much effort they actually put into keeping their squad mates alive. Their faith, another crucial part of them, was fascinating to him, so unlike the belief systems he grew up around. And then there was their sweet, melodic voice. How soft it went when addressing him. Sure, it was always muffled but Elliott could make out enough to know that he loved it.

Elliott was used to casual hookups, enjoyed them quite a bit because they gave him pleasure without having to actually care about another person afterwards. He wasn’t the kind of guy who was looking for serious relationships. To settle down. He loved stardom and fame and the many sexual advantages it all came with. And yet, it quickly became obvious that he was in way too deep with Bloodhound. He caught himself daydreaming about daily activities with them, wondering what it was like to just hang out, lounge on a couch, watch a silly movie or cook something together. What it was like to wake up next to them.

Elliott Witt was in a real dilemma. 

It didn’t help that his nerves got the better of him every time Bloodhound was around him. Or that his decoys loved to take every opportunity they got to tell them just how much Elliott couldn’t stop thinking about them. He felt like a nervous teenager all over again, not like a 30 year old man. 

Thankfully, his usual approach helped him in this situation. Instead of making a secret out of his admiration, Elliott used every chance he got to flirt with Bloodhound. And damn, were there plenty of chances in the ring. 

Sometimes, Elliott worried if he was going too far. If Bloodhound disapproved of his admiration. He would immediately stop, if they expressed any signs of discomfort. But they never did. Nor did they tell him to stop. Which is why Elliott continued, hoping that he had a chance and that someday all his advances might pay off.

But even all the flirting and hopeful wishes didn’t prepare him for the situation he ended up in.

 

 

-

 

 

The situation being pressed against a shelf in the small store room of the bar he was working part-time. A gloved hand was wrapped around his throat, another one grasping his shoulder.

Bloodhound had entered the bar, walking straight to the counter where Elliott was busy mixing a drink for another costumer. Elliott was surprised to see them, this was the first time they had come to this place.

Not just that but they were actively seeking out the trickster. If that surprised Elliott, it was nothing compared to Bloodhound’s next move. They asked if Elliott could take a break and, without waiting for a reply, grabbed Elliott by his right wrist, dragging him with them.

Elliott barely managed to create a decoy to take over his place before they closed the door.

Before Elliott had time to process the unexpected turn of events, he felt the cold pressure of a metal shelf against his back. 

“H-H-H-Hey, gorgeous,” he nervously breathed out. (Hating that his stutter came through so strongly now of all times, he wanted to sound cocky, dammit!) “That’s an unusual way to greet someone, don’t you think?”

Instead of responding to him, Bloodhound strengthened their grip and scoffed, “You have been particularly _infuriating_ today.”

“Don’t worry, bud, I get that a lot.”

At that, Bloodhound loosened their grip, a hint of insecurity sneaking into their posture, “Do you mean, you act like that around other people as well? 

“Act like what?”

“Don’t treat me like a fool, Elliott,” Bloodhound hissed. “you know exactly what I mean. Like you want them.”

“Oh. That,” Elliott tried to shrug which turned out to be impossible. “I really don’t wanna ruffle your feathers... get it, haha?” 

Elliott nervously continued, “I-I-I-I mean, I really don’t wanna discredit your attente-attant- your skills to read people but why would you think that? I thought I made it clear that I’m serious. I didn’t want to mislead you.”

The filtered breathing coming from Bloodhound was the only sound filling the room.

To fill in the silence, Elliott continued rambling, “S-S-S-Sorry for making you think that. I can assure you, I don’t act that way around just anyone. You are an e-e-excetip---excepe- you are special, is what I mean.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, my elska. It was my mistake to doubt you.”

Bloodhound waited for a brief moment before increasing their grip on his throat, making Elliott choke. “That doesn’t change my previous statement, though.”

Elliott had problems following Bloodhound because he was currently very distracted by the hand around his throat. And tried _very hard_ to shift his hips in order to hide his growing erection. 

Elliott chuckled breathlessly, “Just for you, sugar.” 

He boldly placed his hands on their hips and pulled them closer.

“So you’re saying you got jealous?“ Elliott wiggled his eyebrows playfully. “I gotta take that as a compliment.”

Bloodhound didn’t answer. Opting instead to press Elliott harder against the shelf, covering him with their full body weight. 

Elliott groaned excitedly. He enjoyed how easily they could push him around. He wasn’t light so it only served as a reminder of their strength. His cock throbbed against the confinements of his pants. He loved it. 

“You’re enjoying this,” they sounded smug but also a little surprised.

“Honey, after everything we’ve been through, does that really come as a surprise?” Elliott let out a grunt as their grip intensified again. “I love when you show off your strength.”

“You are a very intriguing person,” Bloodhound uttered, seemingly fascinated.

“In all the best ways, right?” Elliott shot back, a smug grin appearing on his lips.

Again, Bloodhound didn’t answer verbally. Not that Elliott cared, considering what they decided to do instead. 

“Close your eyes,” they ordered, leaning their head forward. 

Elliott complied without a second thought. He heard an unrecognizable sound, shuffling and then there was hot breath against his lips. His heart started beating faster. Bloodhound must have pulled up their mask, at least a little. 

“Stop me as soon as something makes you uncomfortable,” they whispered against his lips before kissing him.

Elliott let out a whimper the second their lips touched. He had been wanting to do this for weeks, and it still felt like it was too good to be true!

Bloodhound hummed softly, their tongue poking out and teasing Elliott’s upper lip. Elliott opened his mouth and they wasted no time deepening the kiss. 

Elliott was in heaven. Kissing Bloodhound was almost like a religious experience. It wasn’t a good angle and his nose kept bumping against their mask but Elliott couldn’t have asked for a better first kiss. 

The longer the kiss went on, the harder it got to hide his erection. Not that he wanted to make a secret out of his arousal but he didn’t want his boner constantly rubbing against them either. He tried to shift his body but Bloodhound wasn’t having any of it. They used the hand not currently around Elliott’s throat and grabbed him by his hips, pressing him even closer to their body. His dick was squeezed between them to the point that it was almost uncomfortable. Almost. 

“No reason to hide your excitement,” they murmured against his lips. “It’s an honor to know that your body reacts this way because of me.”

Elliott groaned. For someone who was usually difficult to shut up, Elliott for once was at a loss for words. He had fantasized about Bloodhound more times than he cared to admit. Now that he was finally in that situation, he was overwhelmed. 

Bloodhound chuckled, interrupting his thoughts, “I never thought I’d find the silence of another person adorable. Especially coming from you.”

Elliott felt heat rising in his cheeks and he opened his mouth in protest. Before he got the chance to speak, however, he was interrupted by the following words: “But I’m curious to find out what other noises I’ll hear come out of your mouth before I’m done with you.”

Elliott let his head fell back against the shelf, whimpering. The hard metal was uncomfortable but he couldn’t care less. The hand on his throat squeezed one final time before joining the other one on Elliott’s hip. When he felt hands on the waistband of his pants, Elliott’s eyes jerked open. For a second he forgot his promise to Bloodhound and instinctively looked down.

He was expecting to see a gloved hand and a body standing next to him.

He was not expecting to see Bloodhound kneeling right in front of his crotch.

The sight alone almost made him ruin his pants.

Bloodhound’s masked face was only inches away from his throbbing cock. Their gloved hands opened his pants, pulling them down just enough to get access to his heavily tented underwear. They didn’t waste any time and pulled out his dick, giving it a slow stroke.

Another groan left Elliott’s mouth. The rough texture of their gloves against his skin was unusual but he liked it. 

“You should, however, consider our surroundings. If you get too loud, others might hear,” with that said, they leaned forward and opened their mouth. 

It was then that Elliott realized they hadn’t pulled down their mask yet. 

“S-S-S-S-Suuuuhhhng...” His response got lost in a loud drawn-out moan and suddenly Elliott wasn’t so sure anymore if he could keep quiet.

His hands scrambled for support. With his left hand, he grabbed the shelf, the other one reaching out for Bloodhound. He placed the hand on their shoulder, timid at first, silently asking if that was okay. Bloodhound hummed around his dick, the vibration sending shivers down his spine and he strengthened his grip.

Wet heat engulfed first the tip, then the entire length of his dick and Elliott felt like passing out. 

He wanted to laugh because the realization that Bloodhound could deepthroat him so easily should be bizarre. Instead, a sound that came close to a whimper left his lips.

He could feel Bloodhound chuckle around him, his cock twitching at the feeling. 

Then they started to move their head up and down. 

 

 

And

 

 

... this officially went down in the books as the fastest time Elliott Witt ever came in his life.

That wasn’t embarrassing at all. 

_Way to screw up, man.._

He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t even have time to warn Bloodhound. 

“S-S-So.. uhm.. About that, s-sorry..”

Bloodhound swallowed, licking their lips which made Elliott’s softened dick twitch in interest. They pulled their mask down and rose to their feet. Elliott could’ve sworn he heard them make a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind. I’m flattered.”

Yeah, well, Elliott still wished their encounter wasn’t over so soon. 

For a moment silence filled with the little room. 

“Y-Y-You could always come over t-to my place,” Elliott suggested sheepishly while tucking himself back in his pants. 

Bloodhound watched him, almost making him lose confidence. 

“I would like that,” they finally replied.

Elliott was ecstatic. A wide grin spread on his features.

“Alright, yeah, let’s go!” he excitedly exclaimed, pushing strands of hair out of his face. Bloodhound chuckled in response.

They left the room together which made Elliott happy. Bloodhound didn’t seem to mind being seen together with him like this; coming out of a small room after making some questionable noises in there and, in case of Elliott, sporting a sappy grin and flushed cheeks. His hologram was leaning at the counter, winking at them knowingly. Elliott cleared his throat and signaled the decoy to excuse his early leave. He hoped they’d come up with a good reason and didn’t just downright tell his colleague he left because of sex. Which they probably did.

Bloodhound was waiting for him outside the bar and they walked over to his place in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable since it was filled with lustful glances and heated anticipation. Fortunately, it was late and they didn’t have to worry about paparazzi or fans. 

By the time they arrived, Elliott was already half-hard again just thinking about the things he wanted to do to them. 

Once inside the apartment, they wasted no time to get to his bed room. Elliott was naked before Bloodhound even entered the little room. 

“Now that’s a sight to behold,” they sighed.

Elliott was immensely happy to hear that, the compliment filling him with pride. He stood in front of the bed, striking a seductive pose and looking at them expectantly. “Care to join me, gorgeous?”

Bloodhound was on him in an instant, their clothed body pressing against Elliott’s heated skin. Elliott let out a loud moan, glad he no longer had to hold back his voice. Once again, Bloodhound pulled up their mask a little and this time Elliott didn’t hesitate before pressing his own lips against theirs. The kiss quickly turned heated and Elliott kept grinding his hips against them.

"I want you to fuck me," Elliott seductively whispered against Bloodhound's lips.

"That might be a little challenging without some preparation first," they responded dryly. “I doubt you have everything we need for that here.” 

Oh. _Oh_.

Realization hit him and he cursed himself for being so assuming. He didn’t mind at all, he just worried that he came across as ignorant. 

But they didn’t seem to mind. They just shrugged, "For now, you are more than welcome to do it the other way round. If you want."

Elliott was overcome by a strong wave of arousal and he almost felt like coming on the spot.

"I mean, if that's what you want I'm d-down f-f-f-fo-fo-fo-... Sure, I mean, Yes! Not that I wouldn't mind it the other way like I said I _really_ want you to but who doesn’t mind switching, right, I-I-I-I-"

Bloodhound interrupted him with a sweet kiss that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Thank you," Elliott sighed relieved. "That could've gone on for hours, you know how I can get. My rambling can get quite, uh, distracting? And there are more important things to focus on, am I right?"

"Don't misunderstand me, my elska," Bloodhound replied softly. "I don't mind your _rambling_ , as you put it. In fact, I find it quite endearing."

_Well, that’s something new._

Elliott’s face felt like it was burning up. He wasn't used to people enjoying his stuttering, let alone find it adorable. Well, perhaps his mom. 

_Maybe not the best time to think about your mom, bud._

"Under normal circumstances, I'd gladly let you continue," they interrupted his thoughts. "Now, however, there are other sounds I want you to make.” 

Elliott grinned. That could be arranged. There was one thing, however, that needed to change _asap_.

He winked at them playfully and swept his hand down Bloodhound’s clothed chest. He was careful to avoid any areas that might make them feel uncomfortable.

“So about these clothes, sweetheart.”

It was the first time this evening, Elliott sensed any form of hesitation coming from Bloodhound. He immediately regretted what he said.

“You can keep them on, of course, no w-worre-werr- no problem.”

They bit their lip. It was only then that Elliott noticed how sharp their teeth were. It was oddly fitting and extremely hot. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to show you, it’s just been a long time since I’ve bared myself completely to anyone,” they admitted.

“I mean it, you don’t have to! I don’t want you to feel uncomf- uncam- I want you to feel good! I’m glad about everything you’re willing to offer. As long as I can have you.”

_Great. Way to say too much, dude._

They paused and even though he couldn’t see their eyes, he swore he could feel their gaze on him. 

“Thank you,” they finally said, stepping back.

For a second, he felt his heart drop. Did he go too far? Did they regret it already?

Any form of worries instantly vanished, however, as he watched Bloodhound starting to take off their clothes. 

They started with their gloves, gingerly pulling them off their hands. Their heavy coat was quickly shrugged off, followed by their shirt. A lithe, muscular body was revealed. 

Elliott couldn’t take his eyes off of them, watching them was mesmerizing.

The frame of their body was slimmer than Elliott had expected. Their cloak (combined with the rest of their armor in the ring) made them look a lot bulkier. Their flat chest and stomach were covered in scars and other battle wounds. None of them diminished any of their beauty. Long, thick hair was falling over their shoulders with a few strands of hair neatly braided. They were almost hairless except for a small trail of hair leading down and disappearing in the waistband of their pants.

“C-C-Can I?” Elliott let out with a raspy voice, gesturing towards them. 

Bloodhound nodded and Elliott clumsily opened their pants. They helped him pull them down, together with their underwear. 

Elliott let out a shaky breath when they were standing completely bared in front of him. They were naked except for the mask that was still covering most of their face.

“Wow, you’re beautiful,” he breathed out, completely in awe. 

Instead of replying, they pushed him on the bed, instantly following him and straddling his hips. Elliott groaned as his dick made contact with their parts. He grabbed them by their hips and helplessly thrust forward. Probably leaking precome all over them. But they were also wet, smearing his dick with their fluids. The sensation was so hot, Elliott was sure he had never felt more aroused in his life. 

They leaned forward, panting against his ear, “Are you clean?”

Another helpless thrust and Elliott whimpered, “Y-Y-Y-Yes.”

“Good,” they grabbed his penis and directed it towards their entrance. “I am as well.”

“What about preg-prag-p-p-”

“That is of no concern,” they interrupted him, rubbing the tip of his erection against their slick folds. “There is no risk on my side.”

And then they guided him in. 

An animalistic sound left Elliott’s mouth. It started out as a low growl in the back of his throat and ended as a loud moan when Bloodhound bottomed out.

“Holy shit, you feel good.” 

Elliott could feel them squeezing tightly around his dick, his own body trembling under the effort to hold himself back. To not give in to the urge to blindly thrust forward, over and over again.

“Please close your eyes.”

Elliott did so immediately. He heard a faint clicking sound and shuffling. All of a sudden he felt a surprisingly soft cheek pressing against his own while warm breath ghosted over his skin. It appeared that they had removed their mask entirely.

Elliott shuddered, in disbelief that they were willing to be this vulnerable with him. One of his hands slowly moved up their back, caressing them fondly. He stopped at their shoulder blades. 

“Can I touch your hair?”

“Go ahead,” they sounded amused. 

Elliott buried his hand in their hair, enjoying how silky it felt. But he was also feeling a little daring which is why he ended up pulling their hair. It earned him a small gasp.

Elliott grinned, repeating the motion, “So you like that?”

“Harder,” was all they said.

That was something Elliott could do. He tightened his grip and pulled harder. Bloodhound moaned and squeezed ever so lovely around his cock.

“Fuck, that’s good, baby,” Elliott groaned. 

“What was it you were saying earlier?” they asked, their voice a deep growl.

Their nails scratched over his chest, one hand toying with one of his nipples. They nibbled at his ear, the feeling of their sharp teeth bordering on painful but ever so sweet.

“Fuck me.”

"H-H-Happily obliged, babe,” Elliott gasped awestruck.

He shifted his position, bending his knees and planting his feet on the mattress. This change resulted in him being able to slide in even deeper. They both moaned in unison.

His grip on Bloodhound’s hips got stronger, probably leaving bruises at this point. 

“Ready?” Elliott asked, wanting reassurance one more time.

“Just move already,” they hissed impatiently.

And who was he to deny them such a request?

That didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun first, though. Elliott pulled out almost entirely, cheekily moving his hips in circles, teasing them only with the tip of his cock. Bloodhound growled again, getting ready to move on their own. Elliott beat them to it and entered them completely in one thrust. 

“By the Gods..” they panted.

_By the Gods indeed._

“Please, Elliott, faster... _Harder_!”

“Ugh,” was all Elliott was able to reply to that. He started moving his hips faster, picking up a ruthless pace.

“God, babe, you feel so amazing, I can’t believe you’re letting me do this, you’re so good, baby, I love the way you feel against me, I don’t want this to ever end,” Elliott started to babble.

Bloodhound huffed next to his ear, the sound almost sounding like a laugh. Elliott was delighted. He blindly caressed their cheek before moving his hand down between their legs, wanting to increase their pleasure. His effort was rewarded with a guttural moan.

“You feel good as well, félagi," they managed to say after catching their breath.

For a while, the slapping of skin against skin was the only sound filling the room. Occasionally interrupted by breathy moans. Both of them were too lost in their pleasure to form coherent sentences. 

“S-S-Shit, Hound I-I-I’m close,” Elliott suddenly burst out, not sure he could last much longer.

“Me, too,” they sighed blissfully, meeting each of his thrusts enthusiastically. 

They licked his ear and rubbed their cheek against his beard. They decided to change their position, however, sitting up without stopping their hips from moving.

“Elliott,” they said, the seriousness in their voice a sudden contrast to the gentle way they had talked before. Their hands caressed his chest fondly.

“Elliott, open your eyes.”

Elliott stuttered, his movement almost coming to a halt. 

“W-W-Wha- a-a-a-are you sure?” 

They ground their hips down, prompting him to start moving again. Which he gladly did, especially after fully realizing what they wanted him to do.

“Elliott.. I trust you. And I want you to see me.”

Elliott could never deny them anything. The second his eyes made contact with theirs, Elliott came. 

He made a guttural sound, his right hand never stopping his movement between Bloodhound's legs until he could feel them clenching around him. Their orgasm was a sight to behold. Their thighs started trembling heavily, their lips were slightly parted, almost like they were surprised by the sudden pleasure washing over them. Their cheeks were stained in a lovely red, hair was sticking to their sweaty forehead and their sharp eyes were glazed with lust, staying fixed on him the entire time. And Elliott could see all of it. 

“Wow.”

Elliott was stunned. Breathless. Bloodhound was beautiful. 

He could feel emotions stirring inside of him. Earlier it was easier to suppress them, focusing instead on the arousal and lust he felt. Now that it was over and he was slowly able to form coherent thoughts again, he started to lose confidence. They hadn’t talked about their relationship prior to this.

What if they had just wanted a quick fuck? Normally, Elliott wouldn’t mind if a hook up left immediately but Elliott really didn’t want them to go. For the first time in his life he was actually interested in being with someone. To have a serious relationship.

Bloodhound didn’t seem to share his insecurities. They unceremoniously dropped down next to him, throwing an arm over Elliott’s side and pulling him close. Effectively shutting off any negative thoughts Elliott just had.

“That was incredip-incret- that was really good!"

Bloodhound chuckled once more, the sound warming Elliott’s heart, “I’m glad to hear you say that. It was indeed really good.”

They kissed his temple, burying their nose in his hair and inhaling deeply. This action made Elliott realize that Bloodhound was still completely naked, not even bothered to put the mask back on. Elliott let out a relieved sigh. They didn’t need to say any more words, this alone was reason enough to let go of any doubts Elliott previously had. He knew how serious they were about this.

They lay next to each other, simply enjoying each others company and basking in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking. It’s been a while since Elliott has felt this satisfied and it didn’t take long for him to get tired. He yawned and snuggled up to them. 

“’night,” he slurred sleepily against their shoulder.

The last thing Elliott remembered before drifting off to sleep was the feeling of their fingers against his skin and the sound of their sweet voice. 

“Good night, félagi.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... All I wanted to write was Bloodhound giving Elliott the best rim job of his life and somehow I ended up writing everything but that. Why didn’t I just include it on top of it, you may ask, well this thing was getting out of hand quickly and I forced myself to not let it escalate too much. I... really can't keep it short. (don't worry, rim jobs will happen)
> 
> So I accidentally fall in love with a BR game for the first time. Even though I'm complete shite, I end up getting deeply invested, especially after finding out how inclusive Respawn has been so far. As the fanboy that I am, I check the Apex Legend tags here on ao3 to see if there are like-minded souls and to get a feeling what ships people enjoy. And there I see it, the most popular tag including my fave Bloodhound with not just the hottest but also most endearing legend. Needless to say, I was hooked instantly and here we are. 
> 
> I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS Y’ALL 
> 
> So, uh, expect more. I’m a slow writer and I’m currently working on a multichaptered fic but I’m obsessed with Miragehound. Also this took me less than a week to write so there's hope, haha.
> 
> In the meantime, I’d love to get feedback. <3 If there’s anything you criticize, feel free to share it with me. Especially about the characterization, I felt a little insecure about these two. This was _supposed_ to be a really short fic just to get a feeling for the characters and I'd love to improve. At times, Elliott might seem a little too insecure but I have this headcanon that most of his confidence crumbles as soon as Bloodhound is involved. Especially when they respond to his advances. So, yeah. Keep in mind that all of this is just my own interpretation. ❤️ I really hope we'll get more official details about the characters but I also love how much creative freedom all of us have. 
> 
> cheers to all my non-binary siblings ✌️
> 
>  **random fact about the writer:** It's really difficult for me to write for two fandoms with main characters sharing the same name if the writing differs eeever so slightly WHY IS THERE A SECOND T IN YOUR NAME ELLIOTT EXPLAIN


End file.
